Pertenéceme
by Kao no nai tsuki
Summary: Porque eres lo que a mi primera oportunidad de vivir le hizo tanta falta, porque los enamorados le dan gracias a la vida por ser tan felices, yo en mi lugar, doy gracias a la muerte…


Pertenéceme

Porque eres lo que a mi primera oportunidad de vivir le hizo tanta falta, porque los enamorados le dan gracias a la vida por ser tan felices, yo en mi lugar, doy gracias a la muerte…

Suikotsu x Kikyo.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi autora de: "**InuYasha: Un cuento feudal de hadas"**

Songfic:** Nick Lachey - What's left of me**

**Reedición. Con el único propósito de mejorar la historia: 25 de junio del 2012**

* * *

><p>Mi vida: dos polos totalmente opuestos confrontados en una interminable lucha del bien contra el mal, y desde que tengo memoria el mal siempre es quien sale como vencedor.<p>

Vaya vencedor que soy, vivo observando mis manos rojas de tanta sangre; goteando no sólo la vida de aquellos a quienes maté, sino también la mía, que gota a gota siendo acompañada por mi cordura, fue muriendo también. Sin poder hacer más que sentirme ahogado en la sombra de mi errores.

Y ahora he nos aquí, a los dos… con un vida realizada de maneras radicalmente distintas y aún así ambas culminaron en el mismo punto, la muerte.

Mira bajo qué circunstancias te conocí, cada uno intentando continuar vanamente su propia vida interrumpida y es por eso que sé que cualquier favor que yo pudiera pedirte sería completamente egoísta de mi parte, pero tengo que decírtelo, debes de saberlo. Quiero que me pertenezcas…

…quiero que seas mía.

—Kikyo…—llamo tu atención y tú me diriges tu impasible mirada, acerco mi mano hacia la tuya y tú la tomas de forma comprensiva.

No quiero que dejes que este momento se pase porque realmente tengo algo que necesito decir…y me está matando por dentro.

Porque tu mirada sería, y algunos creerían que fría, es toda la ternura que necesito para ponerme de pie para dejar de morir y atormentarme poco a poco cada día de esta segunda oportunidad de _vida. _

—Si tan sólo…te hubiese conocido en diferentes circunstancias —te confieso sin soltarte la mano, tú sonríes de una manera un poco sarcástica y cierras los ojos de forma reflexiva, sé lo que piensas… que soy un soñador de cosas imposibles; siento como resbalas tu mano de la mía y la alejas de mí.

Seguramente debes pensar que no es el momento, que por nuestra _naturaleza _no debemos sentir, pero aún así, así es. Te quiero Kikyo, te siento cada vez más profundo a pesar de que sé que no tengo ningún derecho hacia ti.

Un vil pecador que robó y asesinó a sangre fría no merecería jamás siquiera llamar por su nombre a una mujer sagrada, entregada por su pueblo y sacrificada por un antiguo amor que le costó la vida. Que el sólo el rozar tu blanca mano debe quemarme con el más poderoso y destructor de los fuegos, pero no es así y aunque fuera así no me importaría.

Pienso que, si he de volver a morir, espero que se me conceda el último de mis deseos: que sean tus blancas y frías manos las que me den muerte.

Sólo así me iré en completa paz, de no ser así regresaría una y otra vez, con tal de volver a verte… hasta que por fin decidas darme muerte.

Hay veces en las que me siento atrapado y no puedo respirar, por eso quiero que estés a mi lado y que me des una razón por la cual continuar luchando en una guerra que perdí hace mucho tiempo.

Te lo he dicho antes, soy un maldito egoísta; pero aunque no lo parezca, confío plenamente que algún glorioso día tú también encontraras aquella tan buscada paz, porque la mereces, bella mujer. Tan fría por fuera culpa de un cuerpo falso, pero tan cálida por dentro gracias a la esencia de un corazón que ya amó tiempo atrás.

Te aprisiono de manera suave entre mis brazos y siento cómo el caos y la profunda paz chocan violentamente.

Porque no puedo respirar cuando mis brazos te rodean, esto me mata, saber que por fin te encontré…pero no puedo tenerte, al menos no mientras sigamos aferrados a esta vida. A esta vida que ya no nos corresponde continuar

—Suikotsu-sama…—te escucho susurrar apoyada en mi pecho, esto me hace sonreír de manera vaga, quien podría creer que la hostil sacerdotisa Kikyo es sólo una máscara para ocultar a la muy lastimada mujer del pasado.

Me alejo de ti despacio y camino hacia la puerta de la cabaña de madera en la que ambos nos encontramos, estoy consciente que en cualquier momento mi otra personalidad despertará y no pienso permitir que te toque… _eres mía._

Porque eres lo que a mi primera oportunidad de vivir le hizo tanta falta, porque los enamorados le dan gracias a la vida por ser tan felices, yo en mi lugar, doy gracias a la muerte.

No puedo vivir sin ti y no puedo morir si no es por ti…

Volteo por última vez hacia atrás y te observo de pie, de nuevo con aquella inquebrantable mirada.

—Kikyo, si he de morir, que sea en tus manos.

…Que así sea…

_**FIN~ **_


End file.
